O Beijo da Mulher Baranga
by Madam Bovary
Summary: Shiryu terá que tomar a decisão certa ou ocorrerá uma tragédia.


O BEIJO DA MULHER BARANGA

Autora: Madam Bovary

Nota inicial: Minha primeira fanfic, alguns erros, alguns equívocos... mas pretendo publicar outras e escrever cada vez mais!! Para melhorar um pouquinho a cada nova história. Lembrete básico: Saint Seiya, marcas e personagens relacionados são de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation.

Para quem está aqui, boa leitura!!!

Shiryu estava assistindo a um filme do Bruce Lee quando o plantão entrou no ar.

Shiryu – Hiiiii... Quem será que morreu?

Plantão – Atenção: mulher ameaça pular de prédio de 102 andares se um homem, identificado como Shiryu Suiyama, não der um beijo nela.

Ao ver a mulher, Shiryu sai correndo em pânico para o lugar onde ela estava.

/perto dali/

Povão - Pula, pula, pula...

Seiya - Como é que essa mulher conhece o Shiryu?

Hyoga - Vai saber...

Schun - Parece que toda cidade está aqui.

Hyoga - Olha quem ta vindo...

Shiryu - Gente... tô ferrado!!!

Schun - Shiryu, você nos deve uma explicação!

Seiya - Para nós não... para a Shunrey

Shiryu - Ai meu Zeus, essa mulher vai arruinar a minha vida!!

Hyoga - As conseqüências vêm depois, amigo.

Seiya - Ah gente! Não vamos julgar o Shiryu. Quem nunca cometeu uma bobagem dessas quando era jovem? Coisas do passado, né Shiryu?

Shiryu - Ai...

Schun - Ai o que? Shiryu...

Hyoga - Xiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Seiya - Shiryu, há quanto tempo você conhece esta mulher?

Shiryu - Há uns dois meses... eu acho.

Todos - /gota/

Shiryu - Ah gente... eu estava carente. A Shunrey tava dormindo de calça jeans todos os dias. Eu não tava mais agüentando.

Hyoga - Realmente! Você devia estar doidão para ter encarado esse fumo aí.

Shiryu - Gente, me ajuda!!! O que eu faço??

Schun - Calma Shiryu! Daremos um jeito.

Seiya - Você pode beijar a mulher e depois se acertar com a Shunrey.

Hyoga - Ou pode deixar a mocréia morrer e todos seremos felizes.

Schun - Hyoga! Nós somos os cavaleiros da esperança!

Seiya - É melhor irmos lá em cima conversar com a baranga...

/na cobertura do prédio/

Mulher Baranga – Shiryu!! Eu sabia que você viria.

Shiryu – VOCÊ É DOIDA? QUER ARRUINAR A MINHA VIDA??

Baranga – Não Shiryu... é que você sumiu. Não aparece mais lá em casa... tô com saudades benzinho.

Hyoga – Benzinho o caralh! Pára de frescuragem e deixa o meu amigo em paz!!

Baranga - Isso é briga de casal que se ama. Não se intrometa!!

Schun – Senhorita... Baranga, vamos lá pra baixo. Aí a gente conversa melhor...

Baranga – Não! Eu quero uma prova de amor do Shiryu. Todo o país assistindo...

Seiya – Inclusive a Shunrey. Ela deve estar uma fera.

Baranga – SHUNREY?! Quem é essa...

Hyoga – É a parceira sexual e musa inspiradora do Shiryu.

Baranga – Hein???? Quer dizer que eu fui traída?

Shiryu – Tudo isso é um grande mal entendido...

Baranga – Shiryu... seu canalha...

Shiryu – Calma...

Baranga – Buáááááááá, você só queria se aproveitar do meu corpinho...

Shiryu – Não é isso...

Baranga – E eu, burra, me entreguei a você... buááááááá.

Shiryu – Olha, eu não quero te magoar.

Baranga – Buáááááááá... é, mas quando nós estávamos lá no bembom, você disse que me amava.

Shiryu – O que???? Eu nunca disse isso!!!!

Baranga – Não foi com essas palavras, mas você disse!

Shiryu – Eu só disse...

Hyoga – Ele quis dizer que é para você esquecer ele. Que ele estava bêbado e que você é um canhão.

Baranga – O que? Shiryu, agora você me paga!!

Shiryu – Não, peraê... é mentira, não é nada disso. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Seiya – Meu Zeus, essa mulher é louca.

Hyoga - Aí está o verdadeiro Cólera do Dragão.

Shiryu – CHEGAAAAAAA. Tô de saco cheio! Mulher só dá problema. Olha, se você quiser se estatelar lá embaixo, vá em frente!

Baranga – Eu não! Me machucar por tão pouco? Tô indo embora ser feliz!

Shiryu – Maravilha, agora posso me acertar com a Shunrey.

/lá embaixo... /

Shunrey – Sinceramente Shiryu, não posso aceitar uma atitude tão insensível de sua parte. Nós, mulheres, temos que permanecer unidas. Passe bem!

Shiryu – Buááááááá... agora eu fiquei sem as duas.

Schun: Hehe... como diz aquele ditado: "antes um pássaro na mão do que dois voando".

FIM

Nota final: Bom, está é a primeira fanfic que publico. Adorei a experiência de escrever fics, me diverti muito!! Obrigado a todos que leram, eu espero comentários!!

Madam Bovary


End file.
